Los Taisho: Entre Vampiros y Metamorfos
by RicHieNSaRii
Summary: Ojo:Si es un Crossover entre Inuyasha y Twilight.  Espero les guste     Fic Publicado en Potterfics.
1. Chapter 1: Despedida

_¡Hola!_

_Espero algunos que tengan cuenta en Potterfics no se sorprendan por ver este fic acá, si antes les dije que por la tan revoltosa huelga de moderadores, cambiaría de cuenta._

_Esta historia es un evidente Crossover, y no contiene Slash ni nada de eso, es solo que puse a dos hombres, porque son los dos protagonistas de mi fic._

_Sin más, espero les guste mi 1er Cap._

_¡Nos leemos abajo!_

Hola, mi nombre es Elizabeth Taisho, y mi historia...

...Comienza aquí.

Tengo 4 hermanos y soy la única chica de los 5, mi mamá era muy hermosa, tenía el cabello negro azabache con destellos azules, los ojos de un chocolate intenso, y una cara que parecía de niña, mi papá… él nunca apareció ni cuando nació el mayor de nosotros, nadie a excepción de mamá lo ha visto nunca de frente, mi historia comienza cuando cumplí los 3 años, ella se casó con un tipejo llamado Brad, el parecía de los del tipo violadores, no nos gustaba nada como era él, le golpeaba a mamá y, cuando salíamos a su defensa, solía pegarnos con un mecate de cuero doble.

Después de un tiempo, el mayor de todos, Kevin, se mudó al lado de Brad, él nos mantenía ocupados para que no lo molestáramos mientras le hacía quien sabe qué a mi mamá, después de 2 años y medio, él la mató mientras estaba en la tina, limpiándose sus heridas. Nosotros, desesperados, buscamos protección en compañía de la tía Renee, ella lo denunció y le dieron de cadena perpetua en la cárcel.

Yo figuro en el 1er puesto de la lista familiar, puesto que soy la menor, ahora tengo 15 años, me parezco a mi papá, porque tengo el cabello blanco, casi plateado, de longitud, lo tengo un poquito por debajo de los hombros, me lo corté escalonado el año antepasado, tengo los ojos azules violáceos, solo que los tengo más violetas que azules, cuando mi mamá me veía, se le salían las lágrimas, siempre le preguntaba qué le sucedía pero, nunca me lo contestaba.

En el 2do puesto, está Sebastián, tiene 17 años, él se parece muchisisisísimo a mamá, el cabello negro con los reflejos azules, las facciones de su rostro aniñado, el único cambio que tiene son sus ojos, nunca había visto un color dorado tan intenso, ese era una herencia familiar por parte de mi padre, cada vez se me hacía más fascinante conocerlo, pero tenía que dejar de ilusionarme con eso. Sebas y yo tenemos una relación concreta, él siempre me apoyaba cuando lo necesitaba, y yo siempre estaba para él, aunque nunca se lo haya dicho.

En los 3ero y 4to puestos, a los gemelos, Duncan de 18, y Lucas de 19, los dos tenían los ojos iguales a los míos, solo que ellos los tienen más azules que violetas, aunque se nota el menor color, el cabello rubio casi, solo casi, castaño. Cuando mamá murió, Duncan en un arranque de rebeldía se tiñó el cabello de verde musgo y negro, se hizo también varios piercings y cambió en toda su forma de ser, se aprendió palabras de quien sabe dónde, no contestaba nada, y su carácter me parecía toda una locura, todos pensaban que esa etapa se iría dentro de algunos meses, pero nunca volvió a ser el mismo.

Y Lucas, si antes me parecía un demonio, ahora es lo más importante que tengo en mi vida, después de lo de nuestra querida madre, él sacó su lado más sensible, solo para proteger a nuestra familia, a nosotros nos gustan casi las mismas cosas, los animales, las flores, la música, somos pacíficos a excepción de, conmigo cuando lastiman mi orgullo o cuando se meten conmigo o con mi familia, soy como una tigresa cuidando a sus cachorros, y con él, cuando algún hombre se me acerca o cuando les di de mi último punto, a él no le importa mucho que lastimen su orgullo, pero cuando se meten con la familia, Luke se vuelve tranquilamente peligroso, por no mencionar vengativo.

Y en el 5to lugar, a la plasta a la que, lamentablemente, es mi hermano mayor de 23 años, Kevin, él, para los 4 es un demonio, una escoria, nos dio mucha vergüenza lo que le hizo a nuestra familia, es más, ni siquiera sacó los rasgos familiares, tenía el cabello grasiento y en faralao, despeinado, y los ojos de un negro carbón, tan fríos que daba miedo cruzarse con su mirada, fue una bendición del cielo que la tía Renee lo enviara a un orfanato y no tuviera que volver a vivir con nosotros.

Mis queridos hermanos son taaaan celosos, que fue un milagro que me dejen acercarme a nuestro tío Phil, pero sobre todo, él que tiene más problemas en controlar sus instintos de padre sobre protector, es Lucas, una vez se enceló de un cuadro… ¡un cuadro!, era de Zac Efron, el momento en que se tomó la foto miraba a la cámara muy sensualmente y, Luke quemó la foto porque dice que no es apto para niñas… ¿molesto, verdad?

Como sea, nos fuimos a vivir con nuestra tía Renee y con nuestra prima, Isabella, pero a ella le gusta que la llamáramos Bella. Es bueno tener chicas en la misma casa, con quien compartir cosas de chicas y tener sus momentos de chicas, chismes y todo eso. Y, justamente estábamos todos en familia disfrutando nuestra última cena…

_aquí comienza legalmente el fic_

Por Elizabeth

El silencio reinó la habitación por unos segundos, desde abajo se podía escuchar las bromas y quejas de mis hermanos, recogí unos jeans de Poliéster, los doble y los metí en la maleta mientras mi prima Bella doblaba una camiseta amarilla, es más que obvio que extrañaría, al igual que Sebas, el calor de Phoenix, si, como ven, nos tenemos que mudar a un pequeño pueblito en la península de Olympic llamado Forks, donde hay humedad y lluvia, sé que a Bella no le gustará tener que vivir allí, pero la muy terca prefiere la felicidad de tía Renee.

La tía Renee, extrañaba mucho al tío Phil, porque él, al ser un jugador de béisbol de las Ligas Menores, se la pasa viajando mucho y, todos nosotros sabíamos cuanto odiaba eso la tía Renee, porque tiene que quedarse en casa cuidándonos, así que Bella y yo tuvimos la brillante idea de mudarnos a Forks, con el verdadero tío Charlie, los gemelos, al oír esto, se emocionaron porque les encantaban los ambientes fríos, pero Sebas y Bella, extrañarían el calor intenso de Phoenix, a mí, en cambio, me daba igual a donde iba a vivir, siempre y cuando fuera cómodo para mí.

Un grito me sacó de mis cavilaciones, seguramente de alguno de los tres mosqueteros que tengo de hermanos, saqué de mi armario mi blusa favorita de manga larga, color verde esmeralda, mi color favorito, con unos Jeans de mezclilla, los dejé en una silla, junto a la camiseta favorita celeste de Bella y unos jeans, también. Ella y yo utilizaríamos nuestras prendas favoritas en conmemoración a una despedida, terminé de empacar con un vestido, también favorito, de color gris con negro y blanco, demasiado apretado para mi gusto, pero siempre me decían que me quedaba bien, tomé de mis cosas mi neceser de baño y me fui a dar una ducha, el agua caliente relajó mis músculos, liberándolos por un momento de la presión del viaje, me pude mi pijama, una camiseta de tirantes color salmón, y unos shorts negros.

Bajé y la escena me divertía: Mi hermano Duncan intentaba ahogar a Sebastián y Luke intentaba sacarle a Dunk las manos del cuello del otro, mientras tenía una mano en la mejilla de éste. Tía Renee estaba en su habitación por lo que Bells y yo teníamos que hacer la cena, hicimos estofado al curry con arroz amarillo y puré de zanahoria.

_Lucas puedes venir por favor? - Grité desde la cocina.

_ ¿Si, que pasa Eiza? -Me dijo, cuando apareció por la puerta traía una gran sonrisa, el cabello totalmente despeinado y la camiseta abierta por el medio ¿quién le habrá roto los botones?, seguro que Dunk.

_ Ayuda a Bella a hacer la mesa ¿quieres?

_ Pensé que comeríamos en el campamento de mujeres - Dijo mientras rodeaba mi cintura con un brazo y depositaba un beso en mi mejilla, mis hermanos siempre le decían así a la habitación color marfil que Bella y yo compartíamos, y nosotras les decíamos a su pocilga " El Campamento Gorila".

_ No, comeríamos el postre allí.

Ya con una carita de perrito abandonado, agarró los platos de la alacena y Bella agarró los cubiertos y los vasos, justo llegó la tía Renee para cuando estábamos sirviendo, en la comida, los tres mosqueteros estaban usando un cuchillo con un pedazo de carne incrustada en la punta como espadas, y se ganaron un buen regañón por parte de Renee y Bella, después de comer, Luke y Dunk estaban deshaciendo la mesa, mientras Renee lavaba los platos y Sebas los secaba, Bella y yo servíamos en las copas las tres bolas correspondientes de helado, en cada uno pusimos jarabe de diferentes sabores y dos pirulines.

Estaban todos riendo sentados en la cama matrimonial que compartíamos Bella y yo, haciéndose bromas esperando a que Bella trajera las copas de helado, justo en ese momento las bromas cesaron y Lucas y yo fuimos a ayudar a Bella con las tremendas copas de helado que traía, cada uno tomó su copa con cara de "De ésta no sobrevives, helado", entonces me acordé de algo que quería hacer ahora sin Renee en la estancia.

_ Esperen - Dije, todos me miraron con cara enfadada - ¿No creen que deberíamos hacer un brindis por los últimos momentos que tendremos en esta ciudad que nos vio crecer y hacer cada travesura? - Miré significativamente a los tres mosqueteros con mirada de reproche.

_ Estoy de acuerdo con Eiza, después de todo, vamos a extrañar Phoenix, porque aquí nos criamos - Intervino a mi favor Lucas.

_ Bueno, ¿Quién será el primero en hacer el brindis? - Espeté.

_Yo - Dijo tímidamente Bella.

_Brindo porque este año esté lleno de aventuras y que no nos separemos nunca - Todos alzamos la copa y dijimos al unísono "Salud".

_Yo brindo por la nieve, y por todas las guerras de nieve que, seguramente ganaré, ¡Ah! Y que nos vaya bien en nuestra nueva vida en Forks - Dijo Duncan y repetimos "Salud".

_Yo brindo porque nos llevemos mejor que nunca este año, y que allá en Forks hayan muchas chicas lindas - Le siguió Sebastián, nosotros repetimos, una vez más "Salud".

_Yo brindo porque la amistad que tenemos como hermanos, si Bella, yo te considero una hermana - Dijo Lucas al ver que bella iba a protestar - Y como grandes amigos no se pierda nunca, y también brindo por todas las personas necesitadas que no pueden disfrutar la suerte que nosotros tenemos - ese discurso me llegó al alma, fue muy expresivo, y todos hicieron el choque de copas una vez más, solo que sin mí.

_ Yo brindo porque nos llevemos una parte de Phoenix con nosotros - Dije mirando hacia el helado, semi derretido - Porque este fue nuestro hogar desde pequeños - Todos se estremecieron, menos Bella, ante el tormentoso recuerdo - Porque nuestra tía Renee nos acogió y nos dio un cariño que necesitábamos, por darnos un techo y comida, por darnos todas esas cosas maravillosas que, como dijo Luke, no todas las personas gozan de esto - Alcé la copa y dije "Salud"

Todos vieron el helado, ya derretido y lo devoraron de una sola bebida, no me había dado cuenta de que Dunk había traído una cava con más helado para servirnos, estuvimos así hasta la medianoche cuando, bostecé involuntariamente, claro que cierta personita que lo capta todo, se dio cuenta, además de mi cansancio, también el de Bella.

_ Oigan chicos - Dijo Lucas - Deberíamos dejar a las chicas dormir, además, yo también estoy cansado y mañana comenzaremos otra vida.

Dunk y Sebas cogieron la cava, y se la llevaron con el mayor silencio posible, Bella se fue a cepillar los dientes y yo me acerqué a Luke, le di un beso sonoro en la mejilla y lo abracé susurrándole un "Gracias" que pudo captar, cuando llegó Bella, se despidió de la misma manera con él y me dio mi cepillo de dientes, me fui al lavamanos y, una vez limpios mis dientes de cualquier resto de cena, volví a la habitación.

Estuvimos hablando Bella y yo hasta que, muy, muy entrada la noche, nos fuimos a la cama, nos dijimos un "Buenas noches" y nos acostamos dándonos la espalda una a la otra, cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por Morfeo al país de los sueños, sin saber que, a partir de mañana toda mi vida daría un vuelco de 180g. Donde conocería lo que es amor, donde descubriría mi pasado, donde sabría que era la portadora de algo muy poderoso que, todos querían.

A partir de mañana, dejaríamos de ser una familia normal.

_Gracias por llegar hasta acá, y espero que les haya gustado el 1er capítulo._

_Sin más, muchos besotes:_

_**Supeer Mosqiita!**_

_ ¿Algún Revivew?_

_ ¡Pues, haz clic abajo!_


	2. Chapter 2: Forks

Por Elizabeth.

Todo estaba en silencio.

Lo único que se escuchaba eran las respiraciones de los seis y los raspones que le daban los cauchos del coche al suelo de asfalto.

Mis tres mosqueteros, muy raramente se quedaban en un silencio como éste, seguramente estaban tristes con la despedida, sin contar el cansancio que tienen que cargar por devorarse todo el helado a las 4 de la mañana, aparte del mega dolor que tienen que cargar en el estómago, solo durmieron unas 3 o 4 horas.

Y Bella y yo, porque es muy común que casi nunca hablemos, ella lo heredó de Charlie, que estaba en las mismas condiciones. Estábamos llegando a los límites de Forks, desde ahí veía todo el bosque de mi color favorito: Esmeralda, cuando desvié la mirada y vi un acantilado con una fogata prendida y a varios muchachos y ancianos de piel tostada sentados alrededor de ésta.

_ Tío, ¿Qué es eso? - Dije señalando la fogata.

_ Una fogata, ¿qué más va a ser? - Respondió Dunk por mi tío, notablemente aburrido.

_ No me refiero a la fogata, para eso tengo dos ojos, me refiero al lugar imbécil - Reparé.

_ Se llama La Push, es una playa donde habita Billy y sus hijos, ¿Te acuerdas de ellos, Bella? - le preguntó tímidamente Charlie.

_ Si, algo.

_ Y ¿podemos venir cuando sea? - Preguntó Lucas.

_ Si, pueden venir cuando quieran… ¿Saben?, cuando hace un buen clima algunos chicos de su colegio planean excursiones para venir a acá, como en grupos, ustedes pueden venir - Dijo Charlie.

Los chicos comenzaron a hablar con Charlie sobre el tema, Bella y yo estábamos en un silencio absoluto, cada una en sus cavilaciones, yo andaba pensando en que tan mala podría ser la nueva vida en estos alrededores, aparte de que vamos a cursar en el mismo año, creo que soy algo menor para el curso de Bella, ella, yo y Luke estábamos en cursos avanzados en Phoenix, Sebas quería las clases normales porque él trabajaba en las tardes y Dunk porque era un flojo sin causa.

No me di cuenta de que el tiempo pasó volando hasta que nos detuvimos en la casa de Charlie, nos bajamos del coche, quise protestar cuando Lucas me "Ayudó" a bajar de la patrulla del Jefe de Policía Swan, como si fuera una bebé para necesitar ayuda, pero me conmovió el gesto.

Al frente de la casa, había un carro tipo del tiempo de mi abuelita, pero muy resistente, se nota por el hecho de que a simple vista la carrocería se ve realmente dura, era más del tipo "Quítate de mi camino si no quieres terminar con los parachoques por el suelo", era del modelo Chevy, de un rojo desvaído, conguardabarros grandes y redondos y una cabina de aspecto bulboso. Para la enorme sorpresa de todos, a Bella le gustó, y… ¿a quién no?, un coche resistente para nosotros cinco es una buena opción, sobre todo si tienes hermanos destructivos, como ellos.

La casa era de dos pisos, tenía un porche pequeño con techo doble resistencia al agua, de madera marfileña, nos detuvimos en el umbral para apreciar la pequeña y acogedora morada, tenía un pasillo a mi izquierda hacia la sala, a la derecha a la cocina y las escaleras estaban en todo el medio del lugar, pegadas a la pared, subimos todos (Lucas y Sebas nos dejaron a Bella y a mi antes) al segundo piso, habían cuatro puertas, dos del lado Este, una del lado Oeste y una en todo el centro del pasillito.

_Muy bien chicos, compartirán de a dos las habitaciones, alguien tendrá que dormir en el sofá - Dijo Charlie, parecía apenado de decir la mala noticia, vi la cara de todos contraída por saber quién va a ser el mal afortunado que tendrá que dormir como perros, todos los días en el sillón viejo de la sala.

_ Yo lo haré - Dije, si nadie quería, tenía que sacrificarme por esa bola de cobardes.

_ No, yo lo haré - Interrumpió Lucas, el de muy caballero se ofreció a liberarme de ésta tortura para mi espalda.

_ ¿Estás seguro? - Dije, no quería que él hiciera algo de lo que después se arrepentiría.

_ Completamente, así comparten habitaciones chicas y chicos, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.

Después de eso, nos fuimos Bella y yo a nuestra habitación, que es la que está del lado Oeste, que tenía vista al jardín delantero de la casa, a mis hermanos les toca la puerta de la derecha de las dos puertas que tienen la vista al patio trasero, y Lucas guardaría sus cosas en el mueble que hay debajo de la escalera; lo bueno de tío Charlie es que capta las indirectas, no se la pasa revoloteando a tu alrededor, es como darnos nuestra propia privacidad, y es bueno, me comenzaba a caer bien, Bella y yo comenzamos a desempacar toda la ropa, los zapatos, el maquillaje por mi parte, etc.

Cuando terminamos de desempacar mientras escuchábamos una de las canciones de Avril Lavigne, Girlfriend, mientras terminaba de colgar mi vestido de Secret's Shawdom, que es el vestido negro con gris y blanco, mi otra prenda favorita. Bella y yo bajamos a ver que nos hizo Charlie para cenar y descubrimos algo: Charlie no sabía cocinar nada más que huevos y tostadas, por lo que los chicos, Bells y yo nos la ingeniamos para hacer una cena comestible, al principio optamos por lo sencillo: Pasta, pero después nos la arreglamos para hacer entre familia una pizza Grande, yo estaba cociendo la salsa mientras Bella estaba con Sebas aplanando la masa, Lucas buscaba en el refrigerador los otros condimentos restantes, y Dunk, él estaba preparando las viejas hornillas de Charlie a la medida de la pizza para cocinarla.

Cuando terminó todo eso de la guerra de harina, pusimos la pizza en la hornilla y Bella y Duncan fueron los primeros en tomar, pacientemente, el fregadero para lavarse las manos, y como Luke y Sebas no quisieron esperar su turno, se fueron en una carrera de vida y muerte hasta el lavamanos del único baño de toda la casa, lo que faltaba, como pude, me hice un espacio en el fregadero escuchando desde arriba los golpes y quejas de mis dos hermanos, sin duda, esta casa no iba a sobrevivir por mucho tiempo.

_ ¿Qué clase dijiste te toca en la primera hora? - Me preguntó Bella, Estábamos en el estacionamiento y teníamos las miradas de todos encima, todos habíamos ido a registrarnos con la señora Cope, y una vez con los pases, los documentos y los horarios de clase, los Tres Mosqueteros estaban sentados en la cabina de atrás, en donde habían venido, revisando sus horarios, me tocaban casi todas las clases con mis hermanos, y con Bella.

_ A mí, me toca, en la 1era hora Francés, en la 2da Música, en la 3era Gimnasia, después del descanso Biología, y en la 5ta Arte - Dije, la verdad mis materias favoritas son el Arte y la Música, me desenvuelvo fácilmente con las dos, las de Biología, es porque me gusta la vida, los cuidados, los animales y todo eso, mis hermanos, Bella y yo estábamos en un curso avanzado en Phoenix, y la Gimnasia, porque es obligatorio.

_ Tienes suerte - Dijo Bella -, a mi me tocaron las 4 más difíciles, mira en la 1ra hora Lengua y Literatura, en la 2da Historia, en la 3era Trigonometría, después del descanso Biología, y el último…

_ Gimnasia, ¿No? - Adiviné por ella, claro, si ya dijo las cuatro materias, la última que faltaba era Gimnasia, al menos Bella y yo coincidíamos en una materia, Biología.

Di una rápida vista al estacionamiento y pasaron muchos colores de ojos frente a los míos: Verdes, marrones, negros, azules y me detuve en los últimos pares de ojos… ¿Dorados?, son cinco, estaban alrededor del carro más elegante del estacionamiento: un Flamante Volvo Plateado, los chicos, el de cabello negro, y el rubio, miraban a diferentes direcciones, las chicas son completamente diferentes, una parecía una modelo de trajes de baño, rubia y parece las del tipo popular que son creídas, y un pigmeo con el cabello negro con puntas formando un halo en su cabeza, el chico pelirrojo, era el único del de los ojos dorados que miraba en nuestra dirección, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, me di cuenta de que estábamos en un lugar público, por lo que tendríamos la mirada de todos puesta en nosotros, la desvié hacia la primera persona que se me cruzó por la mente: Lucas.

_ Y, ¿En qué materias quedaron chicos? - Dije para que no notaran mi tensión, aunque no notarían nada porque Bella estaba mirando unos de los folletos de la escuela, se nota que estaba muy aburrida, y los chicos, haciéndose bromas, lo de siempre.

_ Menos mal que me tocaron todas mis materias favoritas - Habló Lucas - a excepción de Gimnasia, en la 1ra hora tengo Medicina, en la 2da Biología, en la tercera Gimnasia, después del descanso Zoología y la 5ta hora Arte.

_ ¡Genial!, al menos compartimos clase.

_ Tienes suerte Luke - Dijo Sebastián - Las mías no son tan fáciles, en la 1era hora Lengua y Literatura, en la 2da Música, en la 3era trigonometría, después del descanso Ciencias de la vida y en la 5ta hora Francés

_ ¡Guau!, Coincidimos en la Música - Dije, más entusiasmada de lo que pude estar en este espantoso día.

_ Y… ¿Qué hay de ti, Duncan - Preguntó Bella, terminando de leer, según mi opinión, el aburrido folleto.

_ ¡Tsk!, no les importa en qué clase quedé así que no me … - Dijo Dunk, pero antes de que terminara de hablar, había sonado el timbre, algo nasal de la preparatoria anunciando que nuestra pesadilla estaba a punto de comenzar, como desearía que mis hermanos y Bella estuvieran conmigo en cada clase para darme ánimos de sentarme al lado de una persona a fingir lo que no soy, definitivamente, nuestra sangre no sirve para socializarnos con las personas, sobre todo con personas ansiosas por conocerte ya que no hay muchas novedades en un pueblito como éste, me dirigí, con el impermeable puesto ya que había comenzado a lloviznar, preparándome para mi primera materia, el Francés, menos mal que hablaba el idioma muy fluidamente, Lucas, que estaba a mi lado me pasó una mano por mi cintura y apoyó su mejilla en mi cabeza y supe, que algo bueno saldría de éste día…


End file.
